CROSSGEN
by Dyororooo
Summary: Namaku Do Kyung Soo, aku hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang terjebak oleh ide gila kakak perempuanku sendiri, Kyung Ri. Kaisoo! Yaoi! Chap 4 up! Bagaimana ketika Kai dan Soo Kyung a.k.a Kyung Soo bertemu untuk pertama kalinya?
1. Prolog

**CROSSGEN**

Author : Dyororooo

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : T (15)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ga mengenal ejaan, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

 **Prolog**

 _Namaku Do Kyung Soo, aku hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang terjebak oleh ide gila kakak perempuanku sendiri, Kyung Ri. Awalnya, aku hanya..._

PING!

Handphoneku berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku sedang konsentrasi untuk belajar matematika. Aku mengejar targetku sebagai murid berprestasi disekolah ini. Mengalahkan seseorang yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon dan gengnya dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal sangat kaya dan multitalented.

CIH!

Persetan dengan mereka itu, mentang-mentang punya uang banyak dan sangat berkharisma, mereka dengan seenaknya menjadi 'penguasa' sekolah. Untuk itu, aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa seseorang dari kalangan biasa bisa menjadi seorang penguasa di sekolah ini hahahaha...

"Hahahaha..." setelah itu aku diam, menatap sekeliling kelas yang seluruhnya memperhatikanku. Termasuk Ryeowook sonsaengnim yang memandangku aneh.

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku dan meminta maaf.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, temanku yang kebetulan duduk disebelah.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aniyo"

"Aku mendengar handphonemu berbunyi, siapa yang men _chat_ mu? Si orang yang bernama Kai itu?" Baekhyun mulai membuka topik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku tanggapi. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk pundakku.

"Hey, kenapa tidak kau buka pesannya? Aku penasaran Soo Kyung-sshi~" ejeknya sambil tertawa dengan suara tenggorokan. Aku mendelik kearahnya, dia lalu berhenti dan kembali terfokus pada papan tulis.

Tangan nakalku mulai beraksi, aku mengambil handphoneku yang berada di dalam saku celana. Benar, ada sebuah pesan dari orang itu. Aku pun membukanya sambil wanti-wanti terhadap Ryeowook sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan trigonometri. Oh ayolah Do Kyung Soo! Disaat nilai matematikamu kurang 0.75 lagi untuk mencapai nilai sempurna, kau malah menjadi murid bandel yang lebih mementingkan pacar virtualnya.

Tunggu pacar?

Akan aku jelaskan setelah aku membaca pesannya.

 **KAI : Noona!**

Setelah itu aku mengabaikan handphoneku.

PING!

Ck! Aku berdecak kesal, aku buka kembali layar handphoneku untuk melihat pesan tidak berguna itu.

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona~**

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan itu.

 **Soo Kyung : Ada apa Kai? Aku sedang belajar sekarang**

Tidak sampai 5 detik, pesan itu sudah dibalas lagi oleh dia. Aku tertohok, demi Tuhan... aku ingin konsentrasi belajar sekarang.

 **KAI : Aku merindukanmu**

Baiklah Do Kyung Soo, mulai saat ini tolong abaikan handphonemu dan fokuslah!

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PIIIIIIIIIIING!

Uwaaaaaaaa rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Kulihat Baekhyun cengengesan disampingku. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membalas pesan-pesannya. Tapi tanganku tidak ingin mendengar kata hatiku, dia terus saja berusaha menggapai handphoneku.

Demi Ryeowook sonsaengnim dan pelajaran trigonometri, aku ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini.

 **KAI : Noona kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?**

 **KAI : Apa sebegitu pentingnya pelajaran kelas saat ini?**

 **KAI : Noona aku menginginkanmu**

MWOYAAAAA! Aku menyerah. Lagi-lagi aku tidak konsentrasi belajar.

 **x**

Akhirnya setelah pelajaran selesai, aku membenamkan wajahku untuk beberapa saat di meja. Empat pelajaran hari ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Orang itu terus saja men _chat_ ku tanpa henti. Apa dia tidak sekolah? Seingatku dia satu tingkat dibawahku.

Oh aku lupa memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu dan apa hubungannya denganku. Kim JongIn atau Kai, umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dariku, aku tidak tahu pasti ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik tentangnya namun yang jelas dia adalah seorang namja.

NAMJA!?

Aku akui, aku memang mempunyai kekasih yang bergenderkan seorang lelaki. Tapi ayolah, aku tidak gay sungguh. Keadaan yang menuntutku harus berbuat seperti ini. Aku Soo Kyung, aku yeoja, untuk seorang Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai. Sial. Kalau saja kakak perempuanku adalah seorang lelaki, maka akan aku habisi dia.

PING!

Tersentaklah aku ketika bunyi nyaring itu terdengar lagi dari dalam saku celana. Buru-buru aku melihat handphoneku.

 **KAI : Noona, kau sudah pulang?**

 **Soo Kyung : Nde, aku sudah pulang sekarang. Ada apa Kai?**

 **KAI : Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan**

 **Soo Kyung : Apa itu?**

Kai tidak lagi membalas pesanku. Rasanya jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan menepuk pundakku, dia mengajakku untuk segera pulang. Aku menjawab dengan lemas. Dia bertanya ada apa denganku namun aku menggeleng lagi. Baekhyun menebak-nebak lalu menjawab Kai. Aku diam sampai ada suara _PING!_ Yang kembali membuat tanganku untuk menunjukkan layar handphone di hadapanku.

 **KAI : Aku ingin melihat sosokmu di dunia nyata**

 **DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA**

"NOONA!"

BRAK!

Aku sengaja berlari kencang menuju rumah untuk bertemu dengan Kyung Ri noona. Dia sedang berbaring dengan tank top dan celana pendek di kamarnya dengan posisi kaki yang kurang enak di pandang. Wanita macam apa dia ini? Jorok sekali.

"Mwo? Ada apa adikku tersayang?"

"Apanya yang ada apa!" aku melemparkan handphoneku pada noona. Setelah Kyung Ri noona menangkap handphoneku, dia segera membaca apa yang tertera disana. Selang beberapa detik kemudian...

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO KYUNG SOO! AIGOO~ HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Jujur saja, pantas Kyung Ri noona beringsut mendekati banyak lelaki di beberapa situ sosmed, karena di dunia nyata, tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang mau mendekatinya bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Miris.

Aku mendecak kesal, memutar bola mataku malas. Kyung Ri noona tertawa terlalu keras, aku benci mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seperti buaya lapar itu. Segera aku naik ke atas kasurnya, melipatkan kedua tanganku di dada dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Kyung Ri noona masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, hingga saat dia menyadari aku ada di depannya dengan posisi seperti itu. Raut wajahnya berubah hampir 180 derajat, dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Noona benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian akan menjadi se _intim_ ini aigoo" ucap Kyung Ri noona sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Noona bagaimana ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya, jadinya seperti ini kan?" keluhku kesal.

Noona masih dengan mencerna seluruh pesannya, aku menunggu jawabannya dengan risau.

PING!

"Sudah" kemudian noona mengembalikan handphoneku dan menendang bokongku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mwo- noona!"

"Sudah tinggal lanjutkan saja sisanya, noona akan membantumu"

BLAM

Pintu ditutup, aku curiga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Aku berjalan kearah kamarku sambil melihat apa yang noona lakukan pada akunku tadi.

 **KAI : Aku ingin melihat sosokmu di dunia nyata**

 **Soo Kyung : Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**

 **KAI : Jeongmal? Aku sangat menyetujuinya!**

 **Soo Kyung : Kalau begitu Selasa, 10.20 di dekat patung angsa taman kota**

 **KAI : Baiklah noona aku tunggu**

GLEK

Mengapa noona jahat sekali padaku!?

Aku segera mengetikkan sesuatu, tapi rasanya jari dan otakku tersendat untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku ingin membatalkan ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi... kalau aku tiba-tiba mengakhirinya, aku kasihan padanya. Dia pasti kecewa, dia pasti sakit hati.

Omona... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **TBC**

a/n.

(curhat)

ANNYEONG! I'M BACK! Ada yang kangen sama ff saya? _Ga ada_ #dar

Oke, saya tahu saya masih ada hutang menyelesaikan ff sebelah. Dan jujur aja, semenjak Uri Umma tamat beban saya terasa semakin berkurang/? Tapi, keliatannya banyak yang ga puas sama ffnya #dikeroyok #maafkan

Saya suka ketawa sendiri kalo udah baca review dari readers. Bahkan sampe terharu #lebay. Saya ga nyangka bakal banyak banget yang ngerespon ff saya, dan respon dari kalian sangat beragam. Maka dari itu, saya ingin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang udah suka sama hasil karya saya karena saya sadar ff saya ga akan berhasil tanpa kalian. XOXO

Dan akhir kata buat ff ini, please give your comments, oppinion, critics etc to make this ff better.

Semoga saya ga labil buat ngehapus dan nge-repost ff lagi –')

Always love KaiSoo

-dyororooo-


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**CROSSGEN**

Author : Dyororooo

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, with other EXO member in each part of this story, and of course our spesial OC/? Do Kyung Ri as Kyung Soo's sister.

Rate : T (15)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ga mengenal ejaan, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

 **Chapter 1**

Kyung Soo adalah seorang laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri berambut pendek lurus berwarna brunette, mata bulat dan besar (untuk ukuran orang Korea), dan bibir merah tebal berbentuk hati. Tingginya sekitar 173cm, dia tidak terlalu gemuk namun juga tidak terlalu kurus. Hanya kurang berbentuk.

Dia tinggal berdua bersama kakak perempuannya yang bernama Do Kyung Ri. Mereka berdua sudah lama ditinggalkan orang tua mereka. Bukan, orang tua mereka tidak meninggal atau menelantarkan mereka. Tetapi karena urusan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lagipula, Kyung Ri dan Kyung Soo sudah sama-sama tumbuh besar. Kyung Ri yang sekarang kuliah di salah satu universitas jurusan manajemen bertanggung jawab atas adiknya Kyung Soo yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah.

Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau Kyung Soo harus patuh pada Kyung Ri. Perlu diberi penekanan? MAU TIDAK MAU KYUNG SOO HARUS PATUH untuk SEMUA yang Kyung Ri lakukan padanya.

Hari itu di bulan Desember, Kyung Ri terus saja mengeluh kalau ia susah mendapatkan pacar. Dan itu membuat Kyung Soo gusar karena Kyung Ri selalu masuk tanpa izin ke kamar Kyung Soo dan langsung saja bercerita seenaknya.

Bukannya Kyung Soo tidak sayang pada kakaknya itu, hanya saja ia bosan mendengar keluhan kakaknya.

Pernah Kyung Soo sekali memberikan pendapat namun Kyung Ri keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar.

Dan hari ini, selepas dari pulang kuliahnya Kyung Ri kembali datang ke kamar Kyung Soo.

CKLEK

Kyung Soo menoleh dengan tatapan malas lalu kembali pada stick PSnya.

"Noona, bisakah kau berhenti datang ke kamarku? Kau punya kamar sendiri dan kamarmu lebih luas daripada kamarku"

"Hm"

Yeoja itu langsung saja lompat dan berbaring di tempat tidur Kyung Soo sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Lagi Kyung Soo melirikkan matanya pada kakak perempuannya itu. Aneh sekali hari ini, biasanya dia akan segera berkicau lagi tentang nasibnya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar. Tapi, kali ini mulutnya bungkam.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara cekikikan yang membuat dahi Kyung Soo mengerut. Karena penasaran, Kyung Soo mem _pause_ gamenya sejenak.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku kenapa hari ini kau bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

Kyung Ri menoleh dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Kyung Soo, kau tahu?" Kyung Ri bangun untuk duduk menghadap Kyung Soo "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan situs menarik. Semacam pacar virtual. Aku hanya tinggal membuat akun dan memasang fotoku di profil dan POF! Banyak namja yang mendekatiku"

Kyung Soo memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kasihan"

"Wae?"

"Karena jika para namja itu tahu sifat aslimu seperti apa, aku yakin mereka akan segera berlarian ketika melihat batang hidungmu"

"Ayolah Kyung Soo, dukung noonamu ini untuk mendapatkan seorang pendamping! Atau kau iri karena kau juga belum mendapatkan pacar huh?" goda Kyung Ri.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam suatu hubungan dulu noona. Banyak yang harus aku kejar selain wanita" Kyung Soo membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan gamenya tadi.

"Kyung Soo, untuk apa kau memikirkan nilai-nilaimu itu? Nilai itu tidaklah penting, yang penting kau mengerti dan bisa mengaplikasikan apa yang kau dapatkan di sekolah"

"Ya ya ya... jadi jika kau sudah merasa bahagia silakan pergi dari kamarku karena kau sangat berisik!"

"Kasar sekali, baiklah aku akan pergi"

BLAM

Kyung Soo bernafas lega setelah Kyung Ri akhirnya bisa ia usir dari kamarnya.

 **x**

Keesokan harinya ketika aktivitas pagi harus memaksa mereka untuk segera bangun. Kyung Soo sedang mengoleskan mentega di atas roti panggangnya saat Kyung Ri baru saja turun ke bawah untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

Kyung Soo melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari handphonenya semenjak dia terdaftar di situs itu. Siang dan malam dia terus menatap layar handphonenya, memainkan jarinya di tombol keyboard untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan entah pada siapa.

Bunyi renyah dari roti panggang itu memecah keheningan. Tak lama Kyung Ri terlihat menghela nafas dan mengenyampingkan handphonenya. Terlihat frustasi.

"Ada apa noona? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aku lelah dengan pacar virtualku ini Kyung Soo, dia itu lama-lama menyebalkan"

Kyung Soo mengunyah rotinya sambil menatap polos.

"Aku ingin memutuskannya tapi aku tidak tega, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menduakannya"

"Kau jahat sekali"

"Biar saja" celoteh Kyung Ri sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya.

Beberapa saat keadaan kembali hening sampai Kyung Ri tiba-tiba berhenti mengoleskan selainya untuk menatap Kyung Soo.

Sebuah sunggingan terlukis diwajahnya. Senyuman _devil_ itu seolah ingin memakan namja polos dihadapannya.

"Kyung Soo-ah"

"Hum?"

"Kau ingin membantuku kan?"

Kyung Soo menyerinyitkan alisnya. Biasanya jika Kyung Ri sudah meminta tolong, ia akan meminta Kyung Soo melakukan hal yang gila.

"Aku tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam, aku bersumpah" ucap Kyung Ri sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi angka dua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi aku dan mengurus akunku?"

"MWO!?"

Kyung Ri nyengir. Kyung Soo masih menatap kakaknya dengan kaget dan mulut menganga.

"Begini Kyung Soo, sebenarnya pertama kali aku membuat akun itu dengan menggunakan namamu, tapi dibalik" ucap Kyung Ri santai dan memakan rotinya.

Rasanya tubuh Kyung Soo seperti mau hancur, ia ingin sekali melempar kakaknya itu dengan kursi dan mengacak-acak meja itu sekarang juga. Kyung Soo merutuki kenapa kakaknya.

"Dan kau tahu? Kau ternyata cukup cantik juga kalau menjadi seorang wanita. Aku memasang fotomu yang sudah ku edit sedemikian rupa dan hampir beratus-ratus pria langsung mendekatiku" lanjut Kyung Ri sambil menunjukkan hasilan editan foto Kyung Soo.

Mata Kyung Soo berdenyut sebelah. Mengurus akunnya dan berpura-pura menjadi kakaknya masih ia pertimbangkan. Tapi menggunakan namanya? Oh sungguh! Harga diri Kyung Soo serasa merosot ditambah dia dengan seenak jidatnya memakai foto Kyung Soo.

Kyung Ri memang gila, itulah yang dipikirkan Kyung Soo.

"Noona kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Setidaknya mintalah izin jika kau mau menggunakan nama dan foto orang lain!"

"Kalau pun aku meminta izin kau tidak akan memberikannya Kyung Soo"

"Aish noona bisakah kau berhenti bersikap konyol dengan aku sebagai taruhannya?"

"Aku tidak bersikap konyol Do Kyung Soo, aku hanya mencari kesenangan. Lagipula, wajahmu dan wajahku tidak terlalu berbeda kan?"

"Tetapi kenapa kau memakai fotoku?"

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk memasang fotoku, jadi aku menggunakan fotomu" Kyung Ri memberi jeda dengan memakan rotinya, "Tapi sekarang aku memiliki akun asli dan memasang fotoku sendiri, hasilnya aku mendapatkan tipe pria yang aku inginkan"

"Kau egois! Kenapa kau tidak deactive saja akun yang itu?"

"Sudah kubilang Kyung Soo aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai"

"Siapa itu Kai?"

"Pacarku di akun itu"

Kyung Soo menepuk jidatnya, "Aku tidak mau! Kalau seperti itu aku merasa seperti berhubungan sesama jenis"

"Ayolah Kyung Soo, adikku tersayang, lakukan demi noonamu ini ne?"

"Tidak! Aku kasihan padanya dan pada diriku sendiri! Kau itu punya perasaan atau tidak? Dia pasti akan merasa sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti itu! Lebih baik kau bicara padanya terus terang"

"Tidak mau"

"Noona berpikirlah lebih dewasa"

Perdebatan antara adik dan kakak itu semakin memanas. Jika Kyung Soo sudah mulai meninggikan nadanya, Kyung Ri akan segera lari dari permasalahan.

Dan benar saja, Kyung Ri dengan cepat menghabiskan rotinya lalu menyambar tasnya dan berangkat kuliah.

"Yak! Kita belum selesai membahas ini!"

"Passwordnya adalah tanggal lahirmu!"

Kyung Soo mendecak kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan, rotinya dilahap dengan kasar. Kyung Soo lagi-lagi harus menderita karena kakaknya.

 **x**

"Huaaaa Kyung Soo!"

Baekhyun, salah satu teman yang merangkap sebagai sahabat Kyung Soo di kelas itu segera berlari menghampiri Kyung Soo ketika pelajaran pertama berakhir.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Nilaimu anjlok lagi?" tebak Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus ikut remedial"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah serius dalam belajar"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya. Sejenak Baekhyun heran saat melihat Kyung Soo nampak tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan helaan nafas tadi Kyung Soo? Apa nilaimu juga jelek?"

Kyung Soo mendelik, "Tentu saja tidak tuan Bacon! Aku akan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan itu mutlak"

"Tapi rankingmu disekolah masih dibawah Joon Myeon"

"Aish diamlah! Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin terbebani Baek"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu terbebani?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri"

"Kyung Ri noona?"

Kyung Soo hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun dengan posisi wajah yang dibenamkan pada meja.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia membuat akun di salah satu situs pacar virtual dengan aku sebagai objeknya"

Jika Baekhyun sedang menengak minuman, bisa dipastikan Baekhyun menyembur Kyung Soo saat itu juga.

"MWO? Ah.. tapi ada bagusnya juga Kyung Soo, kau bisa mendapatkan pacar"

"Maksudmu mendapatkan pacar seorang namja? Kau tahu Baek? Dia menjadikan aku perempuan di situs itu! Bahkan sekarang ini dia tengah berpacaran"

"..."

"Arrghh" Kyung Soo kembali membenamkan wajahnya, "Aku benar-benar ingin pensiun menjadi adiknya"

"Um... bersabarlah Kyung Soo aku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyung Soo, bermaksud menghiburnya walaupun sedikit.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Apa? Kau mau memintaku membelikan roti melon dan jus strawberry lagi?"

Kyung Soo menunjukkan deretan giginya sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan menurut.

 **x**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun ikut pulang ke rumah Kyung Soo. Katanya dia ingin Kyung Soo membantunya belajar untuk kelas remedial nanti. Baekhyun memang agak sulit untuk mencerna apa yang sonsaengnim jelaskan, makanya terkadang ia meminta bantuan Kyung Soo.

"Nah, aku sudah menjelaskan tentang rumusnya dan memberikan contoh soal, sekarang kau coba kerjakan soal ini"

"Ayay saem!"

Baekhyun mulai berkutik dengan soalnya, Kyung Soo tinggal menunggu hasil yang dikerjakan Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia bertaruh kalau ia akan kembali mencoret semua hasil kerja Baekhyun dan memberikan soal yang sama.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyung Soo menjadi kepikiran tentang apa yang didebatkannya dengan Kyung Ri tadi pagi. Kyung Soo membuka handphonenya dan segera mencari situs yang dimaksud Kyung Ri.

Username dan password selesai dimasukkan, gambar masih _loading_. Kyung Soo melemparkan handphonenya ke kasur. Untuk apa juga dia membuka situs itu?

Tiba-tiba...

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING!

"Uwaaaaaaaaa" teriak Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

"Apa itu Kyung Soo? Siapa yang men _chat_ mu sampai sebanyak itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyung Soo segera mengambil handphonenya yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti berdering. Pesan demi pesan terkirim ke handphone Kyung Soo sampai yang punya kewalahan menunggu hingga handphone itu diam.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyung Soo segera membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk tadi.

"Ige mwoya!?"

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan _kepo_.

"Baek selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu"

"Aish..."

Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya oleh Kyung Soo. Banyak sekali pesan masuk dari orang yang bernama Kai di akunnya. Kyung Soo tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak orang ini.

 **KAI : Noona**

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona**

 **KAI : Noona selamat pagi**

 **KAI : Noona selamat pagi menuju siang**

 **KAI : Noona selamat siang**

 **KAI : Noona selamat petang**

 **KAI : Noona selamat malam**

 **KAI : Noona selamat tengah malam**

 **...**

 **KAI : Noona kau dimana?**

 **KAI : Noona aku rindu padamu**

 **KAI : Noona aku serius, aku merindukanmu, balaslah pesanku**

Ada empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Kyung Soo. Pantas saja Kyung Ri tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi, Kyung Soo sudah menemukan alasannya dan alasan itu terpampang sangat jelas di depan matanya.

Kyung Soo melihat akun orang yang bernama Kai itu untuk lebih spesifiknya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya namja biasa. Namun Kyung Soo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena orang itu mengatur brightnessnya dengan sangat terang. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya bola mata dan rambutnya saja. Menyeramkan.

Kyung Soo ingin membalas pesan-pesan itu, tetapi dia bingung mau bicara apa. Menjadi seorang Soo Kyung atau Kyung Ri bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia takut kalau orang yang bernama Kai itu akan mencurigainya karena gaya bicara yang berbeda.

"Kyung Soo aku selesa-"

BRAK

"Noona pulang adikku tersayang!"

Suara menggelegar yang hampir membuat jantung Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun loncat dari tempatnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tadi sempat melemparkan kertas soalnya.

"Oh ada Baekhyun rupanya, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mengganggumu Sooie" ucap Kyung Ri sambil melengos pergi.

"Noona tunggu dulu!" cegah Kyung Soo.

"Nde? Ada apa? Ah... kau sudah membuka akunnya?"

"Ya dan apa maksudnya ini? Orang bernama Kai itu terus menerus memberiku pesan, sampai-sampai tadi handphoneku sempat nge _hang_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kyung Soo _to the point_.

"Dia hanya sedang merindukan Soo Kyung. Dia akan seperti itu jika kau tidak membalas pesannya barang sedetikpun. Lagi, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dia hanya terobsesi pada Soo Kyung"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu artinya orang yang bernama Kai itu terobsesi padamu Kyung Soo" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengajariku Baek"

"Huh" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tinggal membalas pesannya saja apa susahnya?"

"Tapi caraku mengobrol itu berbeda denganmu noona!"

"Tenang saja, aku menirukan gayamu yang dingin. Tidak terlalu dingin, hanya saja aku membuat sosok Soo Kyung itu menjadi lembut, ramah, anggun dan feminim"

"Ugh... ini benar-benar menjijikan"

"Tidak semenjijikan itu, lakukan demi noonamu tercinta ini ne?" ucap Kyung Ri sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Kyung Soo hampir muntah ditempat.

"Jangan lupa Kyung Soo, lembut dan feminim"

Kyung Soo meniup poni rambutnya yang pendek. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menendang kakak perempuannya itu.

Kyung Soo kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri kearah pintu.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Kyung Ri noona itu cantik, dia seperti dirimu tetapi versi wanita"

"Baekhyun aku tahu kau frustasi dengan soal-soal ini, maafkan aku, kau boleh istirahat sejenak"

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan Kyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengirannya yang khas.

 **x**

Sore hari selepas ia selesai mengajari Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kyung Soo bisa relaksasi di dalam bath tub berisi air hangat.

Perlu diketahui, mengajari Baekhyun itu ibarat sedang mengajari bayi gajah. Sangat rewel dan berisik. Kyung Soo sampai kewalahan mengajari soal yang sama selama 5 kali berturut-turut.

Merasa sudah cukup rileks, Kyung Soo segera keluar dari bath tub dan memakai handuknya.

Kyung Soo baru saja masuk ke kamar dan tiba-tiba ia kembali dikagetkan dengan kakaknya yang sedang mengotak-atik handphonenya diatas kasur.

"Yak noona! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphoneku?"

"Kau belum membalas pesan orang ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniya, aku pikir kau harus segera membalasnya Kyung Soo, dia akan sangat khawatir"

"Dia sudah sangat khawatir noona, bahkan lebih dari itu"

Kyung Ri mengedikkan bahunya dan menyimpan handphone Kyung Soo kembali. Kyung Soo berjalan untuk mengambil pakaiannya dilemari sampai tiba-tiba Kyung Ri menarik handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Kyung Soo dan beringsut keluar kamar.

"NOONAAA!" teriak Kyung Soo sambil menutupi bagian istimewanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Punyamu kecil Sooie!" balas Kyung Ri berteriak.

Kyung Soo menggembungkan pipinya karena malu. Ia menendang pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Lain kali aku akan memasang gembok" gerutunya.

 **x**

Kyung Soo menjatuhkan badannya di kasur setelah makan malam. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah handphonenya di atas meja. Terngiang Kyung Soo oleh perkataan kakaknya yang bawel harus segera membalas pesan orang itu.

"Kai..." gumamnya lalu mengambil handphone itu.

Dia kembali membuka situsnya, dan

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING!

"Huwaaaaaa" Kyung Soo kembali terkejut dengan semua pesan masuk yang dikirim orang itu. Lagi-lagi handphonenya hampir nge _hang_ gara-gara banyaknya pesan yang diterima.

Isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kyung Soo berpikir orang ini sama gilanya dengan kakak perempuannya, hanya mungkin dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Tetapi Kyung Soo mencoba berpikir hal positifnya. Orang ini benar-benar setia pada Soo Kyung. Dia pasti sangat mencintai sosok Soo Kyung.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membalas pesan orang itu.

 **...**

 **Soo Kyung : Kai**

 _(beberapa detik kemudian)_

 **KAI : Noona!**

"Cepat sekali membalasnya" gumam Kyung Soo.

 **Soo Kyung : Kai maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu seharian ini, aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas**

 **KAI : Begitukah? Apa sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai noona?**

 **Soo Kyung : Nde, sudah Kai**

 **KAI : Syukurlah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu noona. Kau tahu? Aku terus memikirkan keadaanmu**

GLEK

Kyung Soo benar-benar _sweatdrop_ menghadapi orang ini. Tipe lelaki macam apa dia?

 **Soo Kyung : Benarkah? Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir Kai**

 **KAI : Sudahlah tidak apa-apa noona yang penting sekarang kau ada untukku. Kau sudah makan malam noona?**

 **Soo Kyung : Nde, sudah Kai**

 **KAI : Dengan apa?**

TWITCH

"Perlukah dia bertanya hal ini? Dan perlukah aku menjawab?" ucap Kyung Soo.

 **Soo Kyung : Eum... sup kimchi**

 **KAI : Sup kimchi? Apa pedas? Atau terlalu masam? Aigoo noona, malam-malam jangan makan yang seperti itu, nanti kau sakit perut dan tidak bisa tidur!**

Kyung Soo tersenyum getir, orang ini bahkan lebih bawel dari noonanya sendiri. Namun disisi lain Kyung Soo merasa diperhatikan.

 **Soo Kyung : Ani, tidak terlalu pedas Kai, aku tidak akan sakit perut dan pasti aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak**

 **KAI : Aku pegang janjimu noona, oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah sikat gigi?**

Kyung Soo membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, apa semalaman ia harus _chatting_ dengannya seperti ini? Atau setiap hari? Kyung Soo bisa gila! Dia bukan selebriti yang sedang naik daun, tidak patut diwawancarai sedetail ini.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyung Soo membalas pesan-pesan dari Kai. Dan itu berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Mata Kyung Soo sudah sangat berat, berkali-kali ia meminta izin untuk tidur dan Kai mengizinkannya. Namun selang beberapa detik Kai berkata

 **KAI : Ah ne noona selamat malam**

 **KAI : Selamat tidur noona**

 **KAI : Mimpi yang indah**

 **KAI : Jika kau bermimpi buruk pikirkanlah aku, aku akan datang untuk mengusir mimpi burukmu**

 **KAI : Jaljayo noona**

 **KAI : Sweet dream**

 **KAI : I love you noona**

 **KAI : Saranghae noona**

 **...**

Terus menerus hingga satu jam kedepan. Wajah Kyung Soo sudah benar-benar kusut mendengar nada dering di telinganya, sampai ia akhirnya mematikan handphone dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

 **TBC**

a/n.

Annyeong readers! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagi yang penasaran awalnya kenapa, semoga bisa menemukan jawabannya disini/?

Sebenernya chapter ini dipotong karena saya pikir akan terlalu panjang nantinya. Tadinya saya mau bikin ff ini kurang dari 10 chapter, tapi takut jadi kecepetan alurnya. Atau mungkin lebih baik dipanjang-panjangin aja/?

Makasih juga buat sarannya Kydo-nim muamua/? xD

Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tanyain aja

And please give your comments, opinion, critics etc. to help me make this ff better

Always love KaiSoo

Thanks for review

ViraaHee, Guest, GYUSATAN, ohmydeer, Kyungra26, Viyomi, hanachoco, Kaisoo32, taufikunn9, yongchan, jl25, NHAC, Byul Hun.K, ajib4ff, dokydo91, Taman Coklat, kkaissoo, Re. Tao

And readers who also read, follow, favorite this story and author

XOXO

-dyororooo-


	3. Chapter 2

**CROSSGEN**

Author : Dyororooo

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, with other EXO member in each part of this story, and of course our spesial OC/? Do Kyung Ri as Kyung Soo's sister.

Rate : T (15)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ga mengenal ejaan, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

 **Chapter 2**

"Sudah bangun pangeran kecil?" sapa Kyung Ri dengan wajah penuh kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyung Soo yang berjalan lunglai dari arah kamarnya. Wajahnya kusut dan sedikit pucat, bahkan matanya terlihat mempunyai lingkaran hitam. Kyung Soo menguap lebar lalu duduk di meja makannya.

Kyung Ri menatap sejenak kearah adiknya itu, dia kembali tersenyum sambil memotong _steak_ nya.

"Kau sudah membalas pesan orang itu"

Kyung Soo membidik dengan mata lelah, kemudian ditenggelamkan lagi wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Kyung Soo-ah, makan dulu sarapanmu"

Kyung Soo memaksakan dirinya untuk melek. Diambilnya garpu dan pisau disebelah piringnya. Kyung Soo memotong _steak_ nya asal, seperti orang awam yang baru mengenal itu adalah alat makan.

Kyung Ri mengunyah makanannya pelan sambil melongo menatap adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Sooie?"

BAK BAK BAK

Kyung Soo menancapkan pisaunya pada steak itu berulang kali. Kyung Ri masih tertegun menatap adiknya.

BAK

Kyung Soo menusuk steak itu dengan garpunya lalu memakannya dengan bentuk yang utuh.

Kali ini Kyung Ri tidak tinggal diam, Kyung Soo sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Sooie! Sooie!" ucap Kyung Ri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyung Soo untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Noona kenapa kau menyajikan jok sepeda untuk sarapan?"

BRUK

"Omo Kyung Soo!" pekik Kyung Ri saat melihat Kyung Soo ambruk di meja makan dengan suara dengkuran yang sangat keras.

 **X**

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris oleh Miss Jessica di lab bahasa. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyung Soo merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa saat ini. Berkali-kali kepalanya oleng, matanya sayu dan pikirannya tidak terfokus. Baekhyun yang memang selalu duduk disebelah Kyung Soo kemudian segera menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kyung Soo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyung Soo menoleh dengan wajah yang menakutkan. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya pelan lalu kembali pada Miss Jessica.

"Selanjutnya nomor 3, please read by Do Kyung Soo" ucap Miss Jessica.

Kartu mati. Kyung Soo sedang berada dialam mimpinya sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Kyung Soo namun sial dia tidak mendengar karena _headphone_ nya belum dilepas.

"I said by Do Kyung Soo" panggil Miss Jessica kembali. Namun Kyung Soo masih tidak bersuara.

"What happen with him?" tanya Miss Jessica pada murid yang lain.

"He's sleeping Miss, with headphone on his ear" jawab salah satu murid yang duduk di sisi lain Kyung Soo.

Miss Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sejajar dengan microphone, menaikkan volume hingga batas maksimum. Baekhyun mengucurkan keringatnya.

"WAKE UP DO KYUNG SOO!" teriaknya hingga seluruh speaker mengeluarkan suara _ngiing_ yang sangat keras.

Para murid segera menutup telinga mereka masing-masing sementara Kyung Soo berteriak kaget.

"Mr. Do Kyung Soo, jika anda ingin tidur dikelas saya lebih baik anda keluar!"

"I- I'm sorry miss..." ucap Kyung Soo membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Sungguh sial hari ini untuk Kyung Soo.

 **X**

Usai pelajaran Miss Jessica, Kyung Soo sempat mendapatkan semprotan keras dari guru bahasa Inggris itu. Kyung Soo merutuki dirinya sendiri, ah... lebih tepatnya merutuki Kai. Karena gara-gara orang itu Kyung Soo harus tidur larut malam dan menjadi tidak fokus menerima perlajaran.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Baekhyun terus menatap Kyung Soo khawatir. Pasalnya ini merupakan kejadian langka dari seorang Do Kyung Soo. Murid yang sangat gila akan prestasi ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang tukang tidur? Sungguh Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau orang yang disebelahnya adalah Kyung Soo.

"Kyung Soo-ah sesudah ini pelajaran olahraga, cepat ganti pakaianmu"

"Ungh? Ah.. ne chamkanman"

Dengan lunglai Kyung Soo mengambil pakaian olahraganya di loker. Beberapa kali ia menabrak siswa lainnya saking mengantuk. Baekhyun semakin khawatir melihat Kyung Soo.

 **X**

WUSHHHH

DUAK!

Sebuah bola basket dengan tepat melayang di kepala Kyung Soo hingga ia jatuh terpental.

PRIIIIIT

"Do Kyung Soo! Fokuslah pada pelajaran kali ini!" teriak Changmin sonsaengnim kesal.

"Urgh... mi- mianhae sonsaengnim" lagi Kyung Soo membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Changmin sonsaengnim hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memanggil siswa selanjutnya untuk tes menangkap bola.

Kyung Soo segera mengambil duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kondisinya hari ini benar-benar buruk. Baekhyun yang kebetulan sudah selesai sejak tadi mendekati Kyung Soo.

"Jangan tanya kenapa Baek" ucap Kyung Soo saat Baekhyun hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku hanya khawatir Soo, tidak biasanya kau begini"

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk Baekhyun, dan semua ini adalah salah orang itu"

"Orang itu?"

"Kau kemarin mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyung Ri noona kan?"

"Ah, pacar virtualmu itu? Siapa namanya... Kai kan?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Kau tahu Baek, dia itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mengirimku pesan sampai aku mematikan handphoneku"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Bahkan hari ini pun aku sengaja tidak membawa handphoneku karena alasan itu"

"Pantas saja saat aku menghubungimu kau tidak mengangkat. Aku sempat khawatir karena tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat"

"Kyung Ri noona malah menyuruhku untuk bolos"

"Padahal kenapa tidak?"

Kyung Soo langsung memberikan _glare_ pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan kata maaf.

PRIIIIIIIT

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup, kalian boleh beristirahat" titah Changmin sonsaengnim.

Para murid pun segera berhamburan keluar lapangan.

"Ayo Kyung"

"Um..."

Baekhyun menolong Kyung Soo berdiri. Mereka berdua pun menyusul yang lainnya keluar.

"Do Kyung Soo"

Suara itu tentu saja berasal dari mulut Miss Jessica. Baekhyun segara menyuruh Kyung Soo untuk memasang wajah biasa, meskipun dipaksakan.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan hukuman untukmu hari ini, selesaikan dan berikan padaku setelah jam pelajaran terakhir" ucap Miss Jessica sambil memberikan kertas berisi hukuman untuk Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya, waktu istirahat harus ia relakan demi mengerjakan hukuman dari Miss Jessica.

"Tenang saja Kyung Soo aku akan membantumu"

"Belikan saja roti melon dan susu strawberry untukku Baekhyun" kata Kyung Soo lalu melengos pergi.

 **X**

Hingga pelajaran keempat berakhir, Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dan selalu kedapatan tertidur dikelas. Untungnya dia tidak menerima hukuman lain selain dari Miss Jessica.

"Kyung Soo, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu memberikan soal hukuman dari Miss Jessica. Hari ini aku ada remedial"

"Gwenchana Baekhyun, lebih baik kau selesaikan urusan nilaimu dulu"

"Ne, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kyung Soo"

"Hm"

Hanya tersisa dirinya seorang di dalam kelas. Kyung Soo segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi menuju hunian Miss Jessica, lab bahasa.

"Josonghamnida"

TWITCH

Apakah Tuhan sedang mengutuknya hari ini? Selain sial karena tertidur dikelas dan mendapat hukuman, hari ini pun dia harus bertemu dengan Kim Joon Myeon di lab bahasa? Padahal dalam tidurnya Kyung Soo sempat bermimpi indah.

"Miss Jessica sedang ada keperluan, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi asistennya sementara" ucap Joon Myeon saat melihat Kyung Soo dibalik pintu.

Sejujurnya Kyung Soo tidak sudi jika harus mengobrol dengan saingan terberatnya ini. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Asisten Miss Jessica? Miss Jessica pasti telah dibutakan oleh softlens abu-abu yang sering dipakainya.

"Oh kalau begitu permisi, aku akan menunggu Miss Jessica sampai dia kembali" kata Kyung Soo, gengsi.

"Tapi dia tidak akan kembali"

Kyung Soo berhenti menutup pintunya, berpikir dua kali. Jika memang yang dikatakan orang ini benar, berarti Kyung Soo harus menyerahkan harga dirinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa kau dengan Miss Jessica?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini"

Joon Myeon berjalan menghampiri Kyung Soo untuk mengambil kertas yang ditunjukkannya.

"Hey, bukankah kau Do Kyung Soo?"

' _Daritadi kita bicara dan kau baru sadar kalau ini Do Kyung Soo?'_ batin Kyung Soo. Dia kemudian memberikan senyuman terpaksa pada Joon Myeon.

"Kau merupakan salah satu dari murid berprestasi disekolah ini"

' _Kalau kau sudah tahu diamlah! Jangan berlagak sombong hanya kau berada diperingkat satu!'_ batinnya lagi.

Kyung Soo segera menyerahkan kertas hukuman itu pada Joon Myeon, kemudian ia segera pamit pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Kyung Soo-sshi"

' _-Sshi? Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu? Meledekku huh?'_ Kyung Soo diam saat Joon Myeon memanggilnya.

"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat kurang sehat"

"A- aku tidak apa-apa, permisi" ucap Kyung Soo lalu dia segera lari tunggang langgang karena tidak ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan saingannya.

Joon Myeon menggeleng melihat reaksi Kyung Soo padanya.

 **X**

Dengan kesal Kyung Soo melemparkan tasnya sembarang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" keluhnya memukul-mukul bantal tak berdosa dibawahnya.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya, dia membalikkan badannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya sudah benar-benar kehabisan energi. Ia ingin tidur, namun ia membutuhkan sebuah alunan musik untuk mengiringnya ke alam mimpi.

Kyung Soo meraih-raih handphone yang diletakkannya di dalam laci meja. Kemudian ia menyalakannya. Sambil menunggu handphone benar-benar menyala Kyung Soo mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sampai

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING!

DUK

"Aw!" Kyung Soo baru saja dihantam oleh handphonenya sendiri tepat diarah muka.

Lagi-lagi beberapa pesan masuk terkirim ke handphonenya. Kyung Soo lupa kalau ia belum mematikan jaringan datanya karena tadi malam ia langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa berpikir.

Dilihatnya isi pesan tersebut dengan mata setengah menutup.

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona?**

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona kau sudah bangun?**

 **KAI : Selamat pagi Soo Kyung noona**

 **KAI : Noona kau sedang apa?**

 **KAI : Noona, lagi-lagi kau tidak membalas pesanku**

 **KAI : Apa kau ada tugas lagi noona?**

 **KAI : Noona selamat siang**

 **KAI : Noona bogoshippo**

 **KAI : Noona jangan lupa makan siang ne?**

 **...**

Kyung Soo menghela nafas lelah, ia tidak ingin membalas pesan-pesan itu lagi. Tapi handphonenya tidak mau berhenti berdering sampai Kyung Soo membalas pesan itu.

Padahal Kyung Soo bisa saja mematikan handphonenya kembali dan tidur dengan tenang. Tetapi entah mengapa setelah membaca seluruh pesan _spam_ itu Kyung Soo menjadi tidak bisa tidur.

 **Soo Kyung : Ne Kai?**

 **KAI : Noona kau kemana saja?**

 **Soo Kyung : Aku baru pulang sekolah Kai**

 **KAI : Hmm... kau sudah ganti baju?**

 **Soo Kyung : Belum Kai, aku baru saja sampai**

 **KAI : Cepat ganti bajumu noona, nanti bisa kusut**

Kai ada benarnya juga, sebaiknya Kyung Soo mengganti bajunya dulu sebelum ia berangkat ke alam mimpi.

Namun baru saja Kyung Soo beranjak dari atas kasur, handphonenya kembali berbunyi.

 **KAI : Noona, sudah?**

TWITCH

"Kau pikir aku mengganti baju dengan _magic_?" gerutu Kyung Soo kesal.

 **KAI : Noona?**

Kyung Soo segera mengambil handphonenya lagi dan mengetikkan pesan.

 **Soo Kyung : Belum Kai, aku baru saja beranjak dari kasurku**

 **KAI : Ah..**

Kyung Soo meletakkan kembali handphonenya diatas kasur. Baru saja beberapa langkah menuju lemari pakaian

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING!

Kyung Soo menendang lemari didepannya secara reflek, alhasil Kyung Soo loncat-loncat ditempat. Bukan karena kegirangan, namun karena rasa ngilu yang dirasakan di punggung kakinya.

Kyung Soo meringis sambil merutuki Kai yang benar-benar tidak sabaran. Maksudnya, baru saja beberapa detik Kyung Soo berjalan ke lemari dan Kai lagi-lagi sudah men _chat_ nya. Orang macam apa dia itu? Tidak bisakah dia memberi Kyung Soo jeda untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya?

Buru-buru Kyung Soo mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek. Masih dengan cara berjalan yang terhuyung-huyung karena lelah, Kyung Soo menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphonenya malas.

 **KAI : Noona sudah?**

 **KAI : Belum ya**

 **KAI : Noona sudah?**

 **KAI : Noona**

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona**

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya.

 **Soo Kyung : Sudah Kai**

 **KAI : Baguslah, baju apa yang kau pakai?**

"Sungguh noona, kenapa kau mau menerima orang seperti ini?" batin Kyung Soo sambil mengusap wajahnya.

 **Soo Kyung : Hanya T-shirt dan celana pendek**

 **KAI : Apa motif dan warnanya? Aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai pakaian santai**

 **Soo Kyung : Garis-garis hitam dan putih, celananya berwarna putih tulang. Ah... jinjja?**

 **KAI : Nde, bisakah kau mengirimkan gambarnya padaku?**

Seketika itu juga Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin Kyung Soo berfoto hanya untuk menunjukkannya pada Kai. Kyung Soo berkeringat dingin.

 **Soo Kyung : Andwae Kai**

 **KAI : Ayolah noona, hanya pakaianmu**

Kyung Soo menggigiti bibirnya berusaha mencari akal. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ide. Kyung Soo memotret tepat perbatasan antara perut dan selangkangannya. Sebisa mungkin Kyung Soo membuat dirinya agar tidak terlalu 'menonjolkan' kepunyaannya. Setelah itu Kyung Soo segera mengirimnya pada Kai.

 **KAI :** **Aku pernah melihat** _ **fashion**_ **itu sebelumnya. Model-model tomboy kan? Kau begitu** _ **stylish**_ **noona^^**

Rasanya Kyung Soo tertohok. Tomboy? _Stylish_? Baru pertama kali ada orang yang menyebutnya seperti itu. Kakaknya saja justru malah menyebut selera berpakaiannya kampungan.

 **Soo Kyung : Gomawo Kai^^**

 **KAI : Sama-sama noona. Noona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?**

"TIDUR!" teriaknya kesal.

Kyung Soo mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Jemarinya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **Soo Kyung : Aku hanya sedang berbaring saja Kai. Aku kelelahan hehehe…**

 **KAI : Kelelahan? Kenapa bisa noona?**

"Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena kau Kai!" Kyung Soo bermonolog lagi.

Kyung Soo akhirnya kembali menjawab asal pertanyaan Kai karena matanya mungkin sudah mencapai 3 watt. Berat sekali bagi Kyung Soo untuk membuka matanya kembali. Alhasil, rentetan _chat_ pun muncul di layar handphone Kyung Soo yang menganggur di genggaman tangannya.

Di seberang sana, seorang namja yang tengah duduk di lapang basket terlihat sedang menatap handphonenya dengan resah. Bibirnya digigit kuat, dan sedari tadi tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa diam. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu pesan dari seseorang.

"Noona… kau menghilang lagi…"

 **x**

Senja, langit sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye yang indah. Suara burung gagak terdengar melintas dari kejauhan. Dan pangeran kecil yang satu ini masih terlihat pulas tidurnya.

Dengkuran halusnya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan. Bahkan ketika sang kakak kembali ke rumah dan berteriak bak supporter sepak bola, Kyung Soo masih diam bergeming.

"Kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Dimana bocah itu?" gumam Kyung Ri yang menaiki tangga sambil menggeret tasnya yang berat.

PING

Suara _ringtone_ dari handphone Kyung Soo terdengar. Kyung Ri menoleh kearah kamar disebelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyung Soo dahulu sebelum ia mulai membuat makan malam.

"Aigoo… tidur jam segini?" ucap Kyung Ri saat melihat adiknya terkulai diatas kasur.

"Ya! Kyung Soo!" Kyung Ri menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyung Soo namun hanya lenguhan panjang yang didapatnya.

Kyung Ri menghela nafas, "Kyung Soo-ah… bangunlah, sebentar lagi malam kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan malammu!"

Kyung Soo membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyung Ri dengan posisi _S line_. Kyung Ri mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. Kemudian ia tertarik pada handphone Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Ada 999+ chat yang belum dibaca. Kyung Ri menelan ludahnya, "Dia masih seperti ini". Kyung Ri menoleh pada adiknya, "Jujur saja Kyung Soo, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melibatkanmu, tapi apa daya, aku juga tidak ingin diganggu kau pasti mengerti".

Lalu Kyung Ri menekan tombol _delete_ dan semua chat pun terhapus. Dia meletakkan handphone itu kembali di dekat Kyung Soo.

"Eungh…"

Sepertinya Kyung Soo terusik. Kyung Ri menunggu Kyung Soo membuka matanya.

"Noona?" ucap Kyung Soo dengan wajah bantalnya.

"Iya ini noona, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Kyung Soo menguap.

"Cepat cuci wajahmu, lalu bantu noona menyiapkan makan malam"

"Nde…"

 **TBC**

Hello i'm back ^^

Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan beribu maaf karena saya seperti sudah meninggalkan dunia perff-an. But actually no!

Kesibukan saya benar-benar menyita waktu saya. Bayangin aja, seminggu full ga ada waktu buat males-malesan

Ditambah akhir-akhir ini saya ga begitu update, dikarenakan memori laptop penuh :')

Last.. enjoy the ff ^^

Dan kalau ada yang mau baca ff saya yang dulu-dulu bisa dilihat di wordpress saya

Thanks for your support

-Dyororooo-


	4. Chapter 3

**CROSSGEN**

Author : Dyororooo

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, with other EXO member in each part of this story, and of course our spesial OC/? Do Kyung Ri as Kyung Soo's sister.

Rate : T (15)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ga mengenal ejaan, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

 **Chapter 3**

"Sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi noona!"

Kyung Soo mengeluh dengan segenap hatinya. Dia berjongkok sembari menangis di depan noonanya yang sedang sibuk menatap layar handphonenya.

"Soo, bersabarlah. Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya"

"Bukankah itu seharusnya yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyung Soo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau yang berpacaran dengannya? Itu berarti seharusnya kau bisa menghadapi semuanya bukan? Kenapa harus dilimpahkan semuanya padaku?"

Kyung Ri menatap adiknya sebentar lalu hanya ber-oh ria, setelah itu ia kembali cekikikan dengan handphonenya.

Kyung Soo mendesah, ingin sekali dia menimpuk kakaknya, kalau ia tidak sadar kakaknya itu adalah seorang perempuan dan dia lebih tua.

 **PING!**

"Balaslah Kyung Soo, sebelum handphonemu nge- _hang_ lagi" kata Kyung Ri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar handphone.

Kyung Soo hanya mencibir lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Kyung Ri yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dada lalu kembali lagi pada aktivitasnya.

Nada dering handphone itu terus berbunyi, Kyung Soo memasang wajah kecut sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur sebelum kembali melihat layar handphonenya yang kini sedang berisi _chat_ dari Kai.

"Menyebalkan" gumamnya.

 **Soo Kyung : Ada apa Kai?**

 **KAI : Kenapa kau selalu menghilang noona?**

 **KAI : Aku merindukanmu :(**

 **KAI : Apa kau tak merindukanku?**

 **...**

"Bisakah kau memberiku jeda untuk membalas?" bentak Kyung Soo pada handphonenya. Namun usahanya tentu saja tidak bisa berhasil.

 **Soo Kyung : Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu Kai, hanya saja aku juga memiliki kegiatan sendiri, kau tahu kan?**

 **KAI : Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan selalu mengerti itu**

"Apanya yang mengerti huh?" mata sebelah kiri Kyung Soo berkedut.

 **KAI : Noona?**

 **Soo Kyung : Ya... aku masih disini Kai**

 **KAI : Aku mencintaimu noona**

Kyung Soo tertegun sejenak saat melihat _chat_ itu. Kyung Soo berpikir kalau sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal seperti ini. Apa dia tidak bosan mengatakannya? Padahal _owner_ dari akun itu sama sekali tidak menganggap dengan serius kata-kata itu (red: Kyung Ri).

Namun bukan berarti Kyung Soo meresponnya dengan positif, hanya saja jika Kyung Soo adalah seorang wanita, mungkin dia setidaknya akan sedikit tersentuh. Tunggu.. bukankah sekarang ia adalah wanita?

"SHIREOOO! Aku bukan _yeoja_ dan aku normal!" ucap Kyung Soo sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Kyung Soo hendak membalas chat itu dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, padahal ia hanya berpura-pura menjadi Soo Kyung, harusnya ia bisa memerankannya. Tapi Kyung Soo hanyalah Kyung Soo, bukan seorang aktor pro.

 **Soo Kyung : Aku juga Kai**

"Mengapa hanya dengan mengetik itu saja sudah membuat perutku terasa dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu?"

Tubuh Kyung Soo bergetar, "Aku merasa geli"

Kyung Soo menyimpan handphonenya di nakas dan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan semua buku-bukunya. Kyung Soo lalu mengambil buku-bukunya tersebut, lalu seketika ia sadar, ia masih mempunyai tugas matematika dan sains yang menumpuk.

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo harus begadang dengan semua tugasnya. Entah bagaimana pula ia bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan semuanya jika Kai akan terus menerus men _chat_ nya tanpa henti.

"Tuhan... tegarkanlah hatiku" Kyung Soo memohon.

 **X**

Kyung Soo berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan lemas. Dia seperti mayat hidup akhir-akhir ini. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang menjadi pacar virtualnya.

"Kyung Soo-ya!" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyung Soo menoleh dengan tatapan horor yang membuat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyung Soo. Ia bergeser beberapa sentimeter.

"Uh... Kyung Soo, apa kau mau aku belikan roti melon dan susu strawberry? Aku-"

"Langsung ke intinya Baek"

Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya, "Aku ingin melihat tugas matematika dan sains, kau tahu, semalam aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya karena aku selalu kesulitan menemukan solusinya"

"Kau memang selalu kesulitan menjawabnya Baekhyun karena kau sebenarnya malas mengerjakannya!"

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo mendumel seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang bandel. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dan biar aku tebak, semalam kau tidak ada niat mengerjakannya sama sekali dan langsung tidur bukan?" tebak Kyung Soo sambil menunjuk tepat di hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyung Soo, "Bisakah kau salah dalam menebaknya? Aku merasa tersinggung" ucap Baekhyun sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Kyung Soo melihat dengan sinis, "Kalau kau seorang artis dan aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan tentangmu aku pasti akan langsung dihujat" katanya lalu pergi.

"Tapi kalau berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak apa-apa, malah mungkin ratingku akan naik"

Kyung Soo berbalik pada Baekhyun, "Baek... kau bahkan bukan seorang artis"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia tampak berpikir sebelum beberapa saat kembali mengejar Kyung Soo yang semakin menjauh.

Meskipun Kyung Soo selalu berkata tidak pada Baekhyun, ujung-ujungnya dia malah selalu berbuat kebalikannya. Demi sahabat, Kyung Soo rela saja jika pekerjaan rumahnya selalu di contek oleh Baekhyun.

Ini memang bukan tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan. Seharusnya Kyung Soo bisa mendorong Baekhyun menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Tetapi, Kyung Soo bukan seorang yang menuntut, ia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun "terlambat" dan rencananya untuk lulus bersama tidak tercapai.

"Kyung Soo, kau tidak membawa handphonemu lagi hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Aku membawanya, hanya saja aku matikan" jawab Kyung Soo malas.

Baekhyun cekikikan, "Lagi-lagi pasti karena pacar virtualmu itu kan?"

"Ish bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya pacar virtual? Aku ini normal Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Baekhyun telah berhasil meng _copy-paste_ jawaban Kyung Soo. Dia menggeser duduknya lalu mengobrak-abrik tas Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan nada kesal.

"Aku ingin meminjam handphonemu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat percakapanmu dengan orang itu"

"Kau ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan murid perempuan di kelas ini Baek"

"Ayolah, aku penasaran Kyung Soo"

Kyung Soo mendecak lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Saat menyalakannya, mereka berdua sempat menjadi pusat perhatian kelas karena suara handphone Kyung Soo yang nyaring. Kyung Soo menepuk jidatnya karena lupa mematikan nada deringnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengecilkan volumenya lalu mulai membaca satu persatu chat itu.

Namun saat hendak membacanya, Ryeowook sonsaengnim keburu masuk ke kelas. Jadinya Baekhyun tidak jadi mengetahui isi dari percakapan itu karena langsung memberikan handphonenya pada Kyung Soo.

Ryeowook sonsaengnim memulai kelasnya. Kyung Soo berusaha mati-matian untuk konsentrasi kali ini karena tujuannya untuk mengalahkan Kim Joon Myeon sebagai murid berprestasi di sekolah.

Alih-alih berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran trigonometri, Kyung Soo justru malah melamun. Gara-gara memikirkan tujuannya tadi membuat ia terpikirkan kembali oleh orang terkaya dan terpintar di sekolah itu.

Kyung Soo bertekad akan mengalahkan Joon Myeon kali ini. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa mengalahkan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran Joon Myeon dan membuatnya malu saat berpapasan dengannya.

Kyung Soo tertawa.

Dan tertawanya sangat keras.

Seluruh murid dikelas menatapnya termasuk Ryeowook sonsaengnim. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang sedang memandangnya aneh.

Kyung Soo pun segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Pelajaran kembali berlanjut, untung Kyung Soo merupakan salah satu murid favorit Ryeowook sonsaengnim. Kyung Soo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo"

"Aku mendengar handphonemu berbunyi, siapa yang men-chatmu? Si orang yang bernama Kai itu?"

Baekhyun mulai membuka topik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyung Soo tanggapi sekarang ini. Kyung Soo hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, kenapa tidak kau buka pesannya? Aku penasaran Soo Kyung-sshi~" ejeknya sambil tertawa dengan suara tenggorokan.

Kyung Soo mendelik kearahnya, dia lalu berhenti dan kembali terfokus pada papan tulis.

Tangan nakal Kyung Soo mulai beraksi, dia mengambil handphonenya yang berada di dalam saku celana. Benar, ada sebuah pesan dari orang itu. Kyung Soo pun membukanya sambil wanti-wanti terhadap Ryeowook sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Oh ayolah Do Kyung Soo! Disaat nilai matematikamu kurang 0.75 lagi untuk mencapai nilai sempurna, kau malah menjadi murid bandel yang lebih mementingkan pacar virtualnya. Setidaknya itulah suara-suara batin Kyung Soo.

 **KAI : Noona!**

Kyung Soo mendecak lalu mengabaikan handphonenya.

 **PING!**

Kyung Soo kembali kesal, dia membuka kembali layar handphonenya untuk melihat pesan yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu. Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun sepertinya tadi salah menekan tombol kunci dengan tombol volume.

 **KAI : Soo Kyung noona~**

Kyung Soo cepat-cepat membalas pesannya karena kalo tidak, handphonenya akan terus berbunyi.

 **Soo Kyung : Ada apa Kai? Aku sedang belajar sekarang**

Tidak sampai 5 detik, pesan itu sudah dibalas lagi oleh Kai. Kyung Soo tertohok, demi Tuhan... dia sedang ingin konsentrasi belajar sekarang.

 **KAI : Aku merindukanmu**

Kyung Soo menghela napasnya.

' _Baiklah Do Kyung Soo, mulai saat ini tolong abaikan handphonemu dan fokuslah!'_ batin Kyung Soo.

 **PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Rasanya Kyung Soo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang cengengesan disampingnya.

Kyung Soo mulai berkeringat dingin, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin membalas pesan-pesan dari Kai. Tapi tangannya seolah ingin melakukan hal sebaliknya, seolah-olah tangannya terus saja berusaha menggapai handphonenya.

Demi Ryeowook sonsaengnim dan pelajaran trigonometri, Kyung Soo ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini.

 **KAI : Noona kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?**

 **KAI : Apa sebegitu pentingnya pelajaran kelas saat ini?**

 **KAI : Noona aku menginginkanmu**

Kyung Soo menjambak rambutnya dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Lagi-lagi ia harus merelakan konsentrasinya untuk belajar.

 **X**

Seorang namja jangkung terlihat sedang mencari-cari temannya di atap sekolah. Sambil membawa dua buah kaleng minuman, ia berjalan ke belakang tembok. Dan benar saja, seseorang tengah duduk sambil berkutat dengan hpnya.

"Matamu akan rusak karena terus menerus menatap layar handphone" ucap namja itu sambil meletakkan minuman yang satunya pada namja yang sedang memainkan handphone.

Namun pernyataannya tadi tidak digubris. Namja jangkung itu melirikkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus chatting dengannya Kai?"

"Sampai aku mati" balas namja bernama Kai itu sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Gara-gara kau sibuk chat dengan yeoja itu, kau sampai mengabaikan ekskul"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku mengikuti ekskul"

"Kan? Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu, membuatku kesal saja"

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Namja disebelahnya mengintip sedikit isi percakapan Kai. Sesaat, dia hampir saja tersedak minumannya karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mengetahui kalau isi dari ruang chat itu hanya Kai saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kai sinis.

"Tidak Kai, sebenarnya kau benar-benar mempunyai pacar atau tidak huh? Kenapa ruang chatmu hanya dipenuhi oleh chatmu sendiri?"

"Berisik kau Oh Sehun, ini karena Soo Kyung noona sedang sibuk belajar"

"Dia sibuk belajar tapi kau sendiri sekarang malah bolos"

Kai menendang namja yang disebutnya Oh Sehun tadi. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya.

"Hey, daripada kau membuang-buang waktumu selama ini lebih baik kau kopi darat dengannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Buatlah sebuah janji dengannya, berkencan maksudku"

Kai masih mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik dengan Kai.

"Selama ini kau hanya mengetahuinya lewat akun itu, siapa tahu kan jika bertemu di dunia nyata kau akan mengetahui aslinya seperti apa?"

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ide Sehun tadi.

"Mungkin saja dia aslinya lebih jelek pfft..."

"Yak! Akan kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf"

"Tapi terima kasih karena telah memberiku saran itu"

"Apapun untuk sahabatku" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kai"

"Ya?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita pergi ke rental dvd lagi"

Kai memandang Sehun.

"Ada pemain baru yang katanya lebih 'menyegarkan'"

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya.

 **X**

Kelas akhirnya selesai, Kyung Soo membenamkan wajahnya untuk beberapa saat di meja. Empat pelajaran hari itu dan Kyung Soo tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Kai terus saja men _chat_ nya tanpa henti.

"Kenapa dia terus saja menghubungiku, apa dia tidak sekolah?" gumam Kyung Soo.

 **PING!**

Kyung Soo tersentak ketika bunyi itu terdengar lagi dari dalam saku celananya. Buru-buru Kyung Soo melihat handphonenya.

 **KAI : Noona, kau sudah pulang?**

 **Soo Kyung : Nde, aku sudah pulang sekarang. Ada apa Kai?**

 **KAI : Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan**

 **Soo Kyung : Apa itu?**

Kai tidak lagi membalas pesannya. Tiba-tiba Kyung Soo merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Kyung Soo bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kai karena tidak biasanya ia akan lama sekali membalas, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan menepuk pundak Kyung Soo, dia mengajaknya untuk segera pulang. Kyung Soo menjawab dengan lemas. Baekhyun bertanya ada apa dengannya namun Kyung Soo hanya menggeleng lagi. Baekhyun menebak-nebak lalu menjawab Kai. Kyung Soo diam sampai ada suara PING! Yang kembali membuat tangannya menunjukkan layar handphonenya.

 **KAI : Aku ingin melihat sosokmu di dunia nyata**

Kyung Soo mematung. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat itu.

 **Melihat sosokmu di dunia nyata...**

 **DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA DUNIA NYATA**

"NOONA!"

Kyung Soo menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terheran-heran sekaligus marah karena tiba-tiba ditinggalkan seperti itu.

BRAK!

Kyung Soo membanting pintu kamar Kyung Ri dengan keras. Dilihatnya kakaknya itu sedang berbaring dengan tank top dan celana pendek di kamarnya dengan posisi kaki yang kurang enak di pandang. Kyung Soo berpikir wanita macam apa dia ini.

"Mwo? Ada apa adikku tersayang?"

"Apanya yang ada apa!"

Kyung Soo melemparkan handphonenya pada Kyung Ri. Setelah Kyung Ri menangkap handphonenya, dia segera membaca apa yang tertera disana. Selang beberapa detik kemudian...

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO KYUNG SOO! AIGOO~ HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kyung Ri tertawa dengan keras. Jujur saja, pantas jika Kyung Ri beringsut mendekati banyak lelaki di beberapa situs sosmed. Karena di dunia nyata, tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang mau mendekatinya bahkan mengobrol dengannya karena sikapnya yang kurang _girly_. Miris.

Kyung Soo mendecak kesal, dia memutar bola matanya malas. Kyung Ri tertawa terlalu keras, Kyung Soo benar-benar benci mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seperti buaya lapar.

Kyung Soo segera naik ke atas kasurnya, melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Kyung Ri masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, hingga saat dia menyadari kalau adiknya sudah ada di depannya dengan posisi seperti itu. Raut wajahnya berubah hampir 180 derajat, dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyung Soo.

"Noona benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian akan menjadi seintim ini aigoo" ucap Kyung Ri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Noona bagaimana ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya, jadinya seperti ini kan?" Kyung Soo mengeluh kesal.

Kyung Ri masih dengan mencerna seluruh pesannya, Kyung Soo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya menunggu jawaban dengan risau.

 **PING!**

"Sudah" kemudian Kyung Ri mengembalikan handphonenya dan menendang bokong Kyung Soo keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mwo- noona!"

"Sudah tinggal lanjutkan saja sisanya, noona akan membantumu"

BLAM

Pintu ditutup, Kyung Soo curiga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh noonanya. Kyung Soo berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil melihat apa yang baru saja Kyung Ri lakukan pada akunnya tadi.

 **KAI : Aku ingin melihat sosokmu di dunia nyata**

 **Soo Kyung : Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**

 **KAI : Jeongmal? Aku sangat menyetujuinya!**

 **Soo Kyung : Kalau begitu Selasa, 10.20 di dekat patung angsa taman kota**

 **KAI : Baiklah noona aku tunggu**

GLEK

Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya paksa.

Mengapa noonanya jahat sekali padanya.

Kyung Soo segera mengetikkan sesuatu, tapi rasanya jari dan otaknya tersendat untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan padanya.

Kyung Soo ingin membatalkan ini, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi... kalau dia tiba-tiba mengakhirinya, dia kasihan padanya. Kai pasti kecewa, Kai pasti sakit hati.

"Omona... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyung Soo frustasi.

TBC

Satu tahun ya... :'''')

Satu tahun ga update FF ini wkwkwk

Yang saya bisa lakuin cuma minta maaf sebesar-besarnya :''')

But, thanks for everyone who still follow my story. Mungkin feelnya udah ga dapet *iyalah*, tapi saya saranin baca ulang dari awal *digorok :'D

Jujur, lagi butuh motivasi wkwkwk

Sorry for not reply the review one by one :'''

Critics and opinion are _always_ allowed

with love,

dyororooo


	5. Chapter 4 : The Date

**CROSSGEN**

Author : Dyororooo

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO, with other EXO member in each part of this story, and of course our spesial OC/? Do Kyung Ri as Kyung Soo's sister.

Rate : T (15)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ga mengenal ejaan, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

 **Chapter 4**

Baekhyun tengah menikmati keripik kentangnya sambil melihat Kyung Soo yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan frustasi.

Entah memang Baekhyun kurang kerjaan atau malah kelewat perhatian, dia malah menghitung berapa banyak Kyung Soo bolak-balik. Dan sekarang dia sudah sampai hitungan ke sepuluh.

"Bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini..." gumam Kyung Soo sejak tadi.

"Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi Soo Kyung" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Kyung Soo menolehkan kepalanya lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Baek... kau tahu? Aku akan bertemu dengannya! Dengan Kai! Kai!" ucapnya sambil mengguncang-guncang Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tahu kau akan bertemu dengan Kai, memangnya siapa lagi? Justin Bieber?"

"Aish kau tidak mengerti Baek"

Kyung Soo melepaskan cengkramannya, menyomot keripik kentang milik Baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan kesana kemari. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjauhkan keripik kentangnya dari Kyung Soo.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Kyung Soo masih bergelut dengan rasa bimbangnya. Baekhyun yang sudah menghabiskan keripiknya lama-lama menjadi kesal.

"Kyung Soo bisakah kau berhenti? Apa kau tidak pusing berjalan kesana kemari dari tadi?"

"Aku lebih pusing memikirkan nanti hari Selasa Baek!"

"Tinggal menemuinya saja apa susahnya" gumam Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyung Soo dibanting dengan keras. Siapa lagi yang berani membanting pintu seperti itu kalau bukan Kyung Ri.

"Kyung Soo-ah~" panggil Kyung Ri dengan sumringah, pandangan matanya lalu tertuju kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya horor, "Baekhyun-ah~" panggilnya dengan nada yang sama. Baekhyun hanya membungkuk sambil menyapa balik dengan hati-hati.

" _Noona_!" panggil Kyung Soo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya adikku sayang?"

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti?" Kyung Soo terlihat resah.

"Ya tinggal menemuinya saja apa susahnya?" kata Kyung Ri seolah meng _copy_ apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya.

"Dengan ekspetasi bahwa dia akan menerima saja jika ternyata aku adalah seorang _namja_? Dia bisa saja memukulku atau menyebar fitnah kalau aku seorang gay!"

"Emm..." Kyung Ri mengarahkan matanya kearah lain.

"Aish"

Kyung Soo mengurut keningnya. Rasanya hal ini begitu memusingkan dibanding soal matematika dan fisika yang ia terima sehari-hari.

Kyung Ri tersenyum, kemudian ia merangkul leher Kyung Soo dan menariknya duduk diatas kasur, Baekhyun ikut merapat. Kyung Ri memperhatikan Kyung Soo dari bawah sampai ke atas, Kyung Soo mengikuti arah mata Kyung Ri.

"Cepat ganti baju" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ganti baju? Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan pergi belanja"

"M-mwo? Belanja apa?"

Kyung Ri berkacak pinggang, " _Aigoo_... kau kan mau berkencan dengan Kai nanti? Apa kau mau pergi dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans juga topi hitam?"

Kyung Soo mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Kyung Soo _baby_ , kau bilang Kai tidak akan mungkin menerimamu jika dia mengetahui kalau faktanya kau adalah seorang _namja_ bukan?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berdandan menjadi seorang _yeoja_ "

Kyung Soo mematung. Baekhyun ikut diam dengan mulut menganga. Butuh waktu sampai 5 untuk Kyung Soo memulai teriakannya.

" _MWORAGOOOO?_ "

Kyung Ri mengorek telinganya, teriakan Kyung Soo yang entah sampai berapa desibel benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung. Wajah Kyung Soo semakin horor kali ini.

"Aku... harus menjadi seorang _yeoja_? Ya Tuhan.. mimpi buruk apalagi ini?" gumamnya sambil meringis.

" _Noona_ , sudah kubilang kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemuinya? Kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi" katanya dengan nada setengah memelas.

" _Aniya_ Kyung Soo-ah, dia bisa sakit hati, nanti bagaimana kalau dia depresi? Lalu dia bunuh diri dan meninggalkan petunjuk bahwa dia mati karena aku? Kau mau aku masuk penjara?"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh _noona_ "

"Tipikal Kai itu adalah yang seperti itu, mudah depresi karena putus cinta"

Kyung Soo memutar matanya malas.

"Lagipula dia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada Soo Kyung, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kyung Soo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghela napas. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kyung Soo menyetujui kalau dia akan tetap menemui Kai dengan berpura-pura menjadi seorang _yeoja_.

Kyung Ri mencubit kedua pipi Kyung Soo gemas lalu segera meninggalkan kamar itu dan berpesan agar segera turun kebawah jika sudah selesai. Dan tentu saja Kyung Ri juga mengajak Baekhyun ikut serta dalam misi mengubah Kyung Soo menjadi seorang _yeoja_ kali ini. Kyung Soo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kalian pantas bermain di opera sabun" celetuk Baekhyun sambil menunggu Kyung Soo bersiap-siap.

"Baek, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun"

 **X**

Saat berada di pusat perbelanjaan, Kyung Ri sibuk memilah dan memilih baju untuk Kyung Soo. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu penyebab Kyung Soo menjadi semakin malas ketika berada disana. Pasalnya, sang sahabat sejati, Byun Baekhyun, dia malah ikut-ikutan memilih baju untuk Kyung Soo.

Melihat Kyung Ri dan Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak sambil mengatakan _'ini lucu, ini juga, ini sangat cocok, blablabla'_ membuat Kyung Soo ingin sekali melemparkan manekin yang berada di dekatnya kepada mereka berdua.

Lagipula, kenapa juga Baekhyun harus ikut-ikutan bersemangat saat memilihkan baju untuknya? Kyung Soo kadang tidak mengerti pola pikir sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung Soo, cobalah ini semua, ayo cepat" ucap Kyung Ri yang memberikan setumpuk baju dan mendorong Kyung Soo ke kamar pas.

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo menghela napasanya. Dengan langkah berat Kyung Soo berjalan pergi.

"Kyung Soo _camkanman_!"

Kyung Soo berhenti dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia menambahkan satu lagi _dress_ untuk dicoba olehnya. Kyung Soo memberikan _death glare_ , namun Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Kyung Ri dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar. Dan saat Kyung Soo mencoba seluruh pakaian itu satu persatu, mereka mulai menilainya.

Kyung Soo sempat ingin menangis karena menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang memperhatikannya yang sedang mencoba baju perempuan.

Oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan dari para pengunjung perempuan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Kyung Soo adalah seorang yang cabul, aneh, dan menjijikan.

"Aku lebih suka yang warnanya _soft pink_ , bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyun?" tanya Kyung Ri sambil mengelus dagunya.

" _Dress_ itu juga menurutku cocok, pantas untuk karakter sepertimu Kyung Soo" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengomentari.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu Byun Baekhyun" geram Kyung Soo dengan penuh penekanan dan aura hitam. Baekhyun cengengesan sambil mencari perlindungan pada Kyung Ri.

"Baiklah, kita akan beli yang ini" Kyung Ri memutuskan.

Setelah mereka selesai membeli baju dan juga menenangkan Kyung Soo yang mengamuk pada Baekhyun, mereka bertiga lalu pergi mengunjungi sebuah toko wig.

Sama halnya seperti tadi di toko baju, Kyung Ri dan Baekhyun sibuk memilih wig yang cocok untuk dikenakan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo sempat ingin kabur saat Kyung Ri memaksanya untuk mencoba wig tersebut namun gagal setelah ia menabrak pintu kaca dengan bodohnya.

Selesai dengan wig, mereka meneruskan 'tur' mereka untuk membeli barang-barang lainnya, seperti sepatu, aksesoris, dan juga _make up_. Kyung Soo tidak menyangka hanya belanja seperti ini saja membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya, ia mulai lelah.

Penderitaan Kyung Soo hari itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Saat sampai dirumah, Kyung Soo kembali dipaksa untuk mencoba seluruh barang yang telah dibeli. Bahkan Kyung Ri juga memoleskan _make up_ pada Kyung Soo. Untuk percobaan katanya.

Sedikit merapikan poni wignya dan selesai. Kini Kyung Soo benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik dan menawan.

Kyung Ri menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menatap kagum pada adiknya itu.

"Aku rasa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang wanita" gumamnya.

"Kyung Soo aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu" kini giliran Baekhyun yang bicaranya mulai melantur sambil tercengang melihat penampilan Kyung Soo.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Kyung Soo hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya kembali pada Baekhyun, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak segera sadar.

"Sudah? Aku ingin segera melepaskannya"

"Tunggu dulu! tunggu dulu!" tahan Kyung Ri sambil mencari-cari handphonenya.

"Aku harus mengabadikannya dan memberitahu _eomma_ "

" _M- mwo_? Tidak! _Noona_!" bentak Kyung Soo berusaha mencegah Kyung Ri mengabadikan aibnya.

Dia kemudian mendorong Kyung Ri dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Kyung Ri mencibir Kyung Soo sementara Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan karena dirinya ikut-ikutan diseret keluar.

"Yak! Kyung Soo! Kenapa aku ikut di usir?" kata Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo membukakan pintunya dan segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam. Tak lupa dia juga memberikan Kyung Ri sebuah tatapan yang lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya.

Kyung Soo menghela napasnya, hari ini benar-benar terasa lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Ia hendak melepaskan wignya, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan lengan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang serius. Cukup lama mereka berpandangan hingga Kyung Soo merasa ada yang janggal dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sebelum membuat perasaanku menjadi semakin aneh?" kata Kyung Soo memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak ingin latihan?" kata Baekhyun yang langsung mengubah lagi ekspresinya menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang _innocent._

Kyung Soo mengerutkan keningnya, "Latihan? Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak berkompetisi" katanya sambil menepis Baekhyun.

"Suaramu Kyung Soo, dan juga saat kau bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui saat berken-"

" _Arraseo arraseo!_ Tapi hanya mencoba mengubah suaraku, aku tidak mau bersimulasi saat bertemu dengannya karena ini bukan kencan!"

"Tapi dia mengajakmu bertemu kan?"

"Hanya bertemu Baek, kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa"

Baekhyun berjalan ke kasur, "Itulah masalahmu, kau itu dari dulu tidak pernah berpengalaman soal percintaan. Jika seseorang memintamu untuk bertemu, apa kau hanya akan melihat wajahnya saja lalu pergi? Tidak kan?"

"Jangan membicarakan soal percintaan, aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu"

"Tapi setidaknya selingi dengan hal-hal seperti itu agar hidupmu tidak monoton"

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena merasa bisa diandalkan, mereka pun memulai latihan mereka. Dengan susah payah Kyung Soo berusaha membuat suaranya menjadi sekecil mungkin agar menyerupai suara perempuan. Mereka juga sempat tidak tahan untuk tertawa saat mensimulasikan pertemuan nanti.

 **X**

Hari yang ditunggu (atau mungkin tidak) akhirnya datang juga. Rambut coklat almond yang bergelombang, _dress_ berwarna merah muda yang lembut, dipadukan dengan _make up_ yang sempurna, berhasil membuat Kyung Soo menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tetapi gara-gara itu, Kyung Soo menjadi tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu terus-terusan dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang-orang.

Kyung Soo menunggu di dekat patung angsa sesuai dengan perjanjiannya. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling, sepertinya orang itu belum datang.

 **PING**

Kyung Soo cepat-cepat membuka pesan itu. Sesaat ia mendesah kecewa karena ternyata itu dari Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun :** _ **Hwaiting**_ **untuk hari ini Kyung Soo! Ah- maksudku Soo Kyung-ah~ Aku kesepian di hari libur ini T.T**

Kyung Soo memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **Kyung Soo :** _ **Just die!**_

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Kyung Soo mendecak kesal, namun seketika ia sedikit terkejut karena pesan yang diterimanya adalah dari Kai.

 **KAI : Noona kau dimana?**

 **Soo Kyung : Aku sedang di dekat patung taman angsa**

 **KAI : Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu? Aku juga sedang berdiri disana sejak tadi**

Kyung Soo mengarahkan pandangannya sekali lagi dan dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kai disana. Kyung Soo membuka profil Kai untuk melihat penampakan dari wajahnya lagi. Ia mencoba memastikan lagi apakah Kai memang berada disana.

 **Soo Kyung : Aku tidak melihatmu Kai**

 **KAI : Benarkah? Aku sedang berdiri menggunakan jaket warna gading dan kaos coklat tua**

Kyung Soo mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh ke samping. Ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang sibuk melihat handphonenya dan ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai.

Sebenarnya, Kyung Soo mengetahui keberadaan dari _namja_ itu sejak tadi, namun ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata itu adalah Kai karena dia terus menunduk menatap layar handphonenya. Kyung Soo mendengus, betapa lucunya karena sejak tadi mereka berdiri disamping masing-masing dan tidak menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain.

Kyung Soo berpikir sejenak, apa dia harus menyapa Kai terlebih dahulu atau tidak. Ini tidak ada di simulasi waktu itu, dan Kyung Soo menyesal karena menganggap remeh saran Baekhyun.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Kyung Soo membalas pesan Kai kembali.

 **Soo Kyung : Aku memakai** _ **dress**_ **berwarna** _ **pink**_ **dan membawa tas kecil berwarna** _ **pink macaroons,**_ **cobalah mencariku**

Kai mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan oleh Soo Kyung. Kai penasaran apa itu benar-benar wanita yang sedang ditunggu olehnya, dia pun mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

" _Josonghamnida_ , apa kau Soo Kyung?" tanya Kai dengan hati-hati.

Kyung Soo menoleh, " _Nde_ , apa kau Kai?" tanyanya balik.

Kai mengembangkan senyumnya, " _Noona_!" panggilnya dengan nada yang begitu bahagia.

Kyung Soo tersenyum membalasnya, Kai terlihat salah tingkah. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling canggung.

"Aku tidak melihatmu disana tadi, maafkan aku" ucap Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai, aku juga tidak menyadari kau sedang berdiri disana"

Kai tertawa sambil menggaruk telinganya, tubuhnya juga tidak mau diam sejak tadi, mungkin dia gugup setelah melihat Kyung Soo.

"Emm... _noona_ " panggil Kai.

Kyung Soo memiringkan kepalanya imut. Matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang mengembang berwarna merah, juga bibir _kissable_ yang berkilauan, membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan lebih lama perasaannya yang bergejolak akibat kecantikan dari seorang _noona_ yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku... aku tidak menyangka kalau _noona_ ternyata sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang di foto" ucap Kai dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Entah mengapa tetapi pernyataan Kai tadi membuat Kyung Soo tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia tersipu.

"Te- terima kasih Kai, aku juga tidak menyangka kau terlihat berbeda dari foto" balasnya dengan terbata-bata.

Kai kini beralih menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas untuk menatap Kyung Soo.

"Kalau begitu.. kita pergi?" ajak Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo. Mereka berdua pun kemudian berjalan-jalan bersama.

Awalnya mereka benar-benar terlihat canggung, bingung apa yang harus dikatakan. Jika Kai sedang gugup karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Kyung Soo, justru Kyung Soo malah ketakutan penyamarannya sebagai _yeoja_ akan terungkap. Ditambah lagi, sepatu _wedges_ membuat dirinya tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Ternyata disana banyak sekali tempat menarik yang cocok untuk dijadikan _first date_ seperti mereka. Misalnya taman, tempat _game_ , dan yang lainnya. Tadinya Kyung Soo dan Kai sempat mengunjungi bioskop untuk melihat film apa saja yang tayang. Namun mereka tidak menemukan film yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan.

" _Noona_ , kau ingin pergi memakan sesuatu?"

" _Eoh_? Um... boleh, kebetulan aku juga belum sempat makan tadi"

" _Jinjja?_ Kalau begitu kita segera cari tempat makan"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sambil mengikuti arahan Kai yang mengajaknya ke sebuah cafe unik di daerah itu.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan segelas cappucino dan _dessert_ yang terlihat menggiur lidah. Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat makanan yang se-menggiurkan itu selama hidupnya.

Kyung Soo mengambil potongan pertama. Saat adonan lembut itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mulutnya terasa meledak, enak sekali. Jika Kyung Soo sedang membintangi sebuah iklan, mungkin reaksinya bisa dibilang sangat _lebay_.

" _Jinjja mashiseo igo!_ " kagum Kyung Soo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanannya pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyung Soo, "Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Kyung Soo terus bergumam menikmati kelezatan _dessert_ itu. Kai juga terlihat menikmati makanannya sambil menikmati juga pemandangan di depannya. Kai benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Kyung Soo.

" _Noona_ makanlah dengan perlahan" ucap Kai saat Kyung Soo yang antusias menghabiskan makanannya, mengotori mulutnya sendiri dengan krim.

Layaknya di sebuah drama, Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sisa krim di mulut Kyung Soo. Hal itu membuat Kyung Soo membeku beberapa saat sampai ia mengeluarkan semburat merah kembali. Kai terkikik geli dan menjilat krim dijarinya tadi.

Dengan gugup, Kyung Soo mengambil cappucinonya. Sambil menyeruput, matanya mengintip sosok Kai. Parasnya bisa dibilang lumayan walaupun faktanya Kai benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan yang difoto. Auranya pun terlihat menenangkan dan sepertinya Kai memang sangat penyayang orangnya.

"Setelah ini kau ingin pergi kemana _noona_?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Kyung Soo tersedak.

"Uh? Umm... aku, kalau aku mungkin hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja sambil mencuci mata. Tapi kalau kau ingin ke tempat lain, aku tidak masalah" jawab Kyung Soo.

"Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu"

Setelah mereka selesai makan di cafe itu, Kai dan Kyung Soo pergi melihat-lihat kembali. Kyung Soo dan Kai terlihat begitu menikmati kencan mereka. Lama kelamaan Kai dan Kyung Soo juga sudah tidak begitu canggung lagi. Keduanya semakin akrab mengobrol, saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masin sambil sesekali tertawa saat ada bagian yang lucu.

Semua bayang-bayang ketakutan Kyung Soo seperti hilang begitu saja ketika bersama dengan Kai, menurutnya Kai tidak begitu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan sikapnya di _chat_. Kai begitu perhatian dan lembut, juga menyenangkan.

Kyung Soo berhenti ketika melewati sebuah toko bunga. Matanya tertarik pada kumpulan bunga yang ada disana. Dan yang membuatnya terpikat adalah _carnation_ (bunga anyelir) merah. Kyung Soo berjongkok sambil memperhatikan bunga itu.

" _Noona_ , kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai yang ikut berjongkok di samping Kyung Soo.

"Tidak begitu, tapi warnanya sangat cantik"

"Sama sepertimu _noona_ " gombal Kai sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo yang awalnya melihat Kai langsung membuang pandangannya kembali. Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo dibuat berdebar-debar hanya dengan gombalan seperti itu. Padahal Kyung Soo paling anti dengan yang seperti itu. Melihat adegan romantis di drama saja sudah membuatnya mual. Tetapi sekarang ia malah mendapatkannya, dan reaksinya sama seperti pemeran wanita yang ada di setiap drama itu.

Kai terlihat mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jaketnya. Bunyi kamera membuat Kyung Sookembali menoleh pada Kai.

"Kau memotret?"

"Ini karena _noona_ begitu cantik, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya"

"Aish..."

Kyung Soo tersenyum malu, sementara Kai hanya cengengesan sambil kembali memotret Kyung Soo. Sesekali ia juga memandu Kyung Soo untuk melakukan beberapa pose dengan bunga itu.

 **X**

Tidak terasa waktu sudah semakin sore, ini berarti waktu mereka berkencan juga sudah berakhir. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Kai menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyung Soo pulang. Awalnya Kyung Soo menolak, namun Kai bersikukuh karena dia ingin memastikan kalau Kyung Soo pulang dengan selamat.

Mau tidak mau, Kyung Soo pun mengiyakan tawaran Kai. Dan sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di jalan menuju rumah Kyung Soo.

" _Noona_ "

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Kau ingat saat kita melewati sebuah gedung sekolah tadi?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku sekolah disana"

Kai ber-ah ria.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo berterima kasih pada Kai yang telah mengantarnya. Begitu juga Kai yang berterima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kai pamit pulang sambil berpesan bahwa ia akan menghubungi Kyung Soo lagi setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Tidak perlu Kai" ucap Kyung Soo sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Dia tahu kalau _namja_ itu pasti akan menghujaninya kembali dengan _chat_ nya.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Kyung Soo menghela napas saat punggung Kai sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" teriak Kyung Soo dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Kyung Ri sedang menonton acara kesukaannya sembari menyemil _popcorn_. Dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyung Soo yang berjalan dengan riang menuju kamarnya.

" _Mood_ mu terlihat bagus, apa kencannya menyenangkan?"

Kyung Soo berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyung Ri, dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dia mengajakku makan di sebuah cafe yang sangat unik, makanannya enak sekali, dia juga mengajakku ke beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan" cerita Kyung Soo.

Kyung Ri hanya diam memperhatikannya, matanya kemudian tertuju pada buket bunga yang dipegang Kyung Soo.

"Aku bisa melihatnya" ucapnya, setelah itu ia kembali pada acara tvnya.

Kyung Soo berlari menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kyung Soo begitu senang, apalagi saat mengingat Kai yang membelikannya bunga _carnation_ itu sebelum pulang. Kyung Soo salah tingkah, ia sudah seperti _yeoja_ yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Kyung Soo mencium bunga itu sambil berjalan memutar-mutar. Kemudian ia tak sengaja melirik dirinya sendiri di cermin. Seketika Kyung Soo diam, wajahnya yang sumringah berubah menjadi datar.

Lama dan semakin lama ia menatap penampilannya sendiri.

Kyung Soo mendadak oleng, kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia berpegangan pada kasurnya.

"Sejak kapan.. aku bertingkah seperti ini?" gumamnya dengan wajah yang horor.

Kyung Soo melipat tangannya lalu mulai menangis setelah menyadari kalau apa yang dia lakukan tadi benar-benar membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang _namja._

Kai sukses membuat dirinya menghayati peran Soo Kyung.

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeoreobun!^^

Kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini. Bisa ngebayangin kan gimana cantiknya uri Kyung Soo kalo dia udah berubah jadi cewe? wkwkwk.

Terima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini :'' terima kasih juga sudah setia dengan fic ini. Saya benar-benar terharu :'''

Semoga semakin puas dengan chapternya xD

Don't forget to give me your opinion about this fic!

With love,

Dyororooo


	6. Attention

Annyeong!^^

Lama tidak bersua

Maafkan karena kembalinya saya kesini (hohoo) bukan buat update ff ataupun publish ff baru.

Tapi cuma mengumumkan, buat yang masih mengikuti ff ini (emang ada?) kayanya saya ga akan lanjutin disini lagi.

Entah kenapa lama kelamaan saya mulai kurang sreg sama ffn (maafkan diriku owner ffn T.T).

Mungkin karena udah terlalu lama melanggar guidelines juga jadinya pintu hatinya mulai terbuka (apaan:"")

Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk pindah.

dan saya bermaksud melanjutkan FF ini di **wattpad : dyororooo**

maafkan saya yang sudah mulai hilang dari peradaban fanfiksi (halah). dan mungkin saya juga emang ga terlalu sering bikin ff, karena sudah mulai fokus sama yang lain.

tapi kalau emang lagi sempet/ada mood/ada ide saya pasti mencoba buat nulis lagi.

always thank you for your support.

Love, Dyororoo


End file.
